Elvis Smoth
Elvis "Edwin" Smoth was the Lawyer of the Cuneo Family from 2001 to 2011, participating in the war against the Corleone Family. He was a devious man for his enemies, knowing everything about mob warfare, and was an adopted family member of the Cuneos. His hit was thus sanctioned by Corleone Capo Pete Clemenza in 2011 after The Five Families Mob War. He was a war genius and a cunning Lawyer, and was known as "the Fat Man", but only for his eating. Biography Smoth was born in the Italian town of Novara. He was raised in France, when his family immigrated there from Italy. Edwin was fluent in both Italian and French, and was adopted by Cuneos when his parents were forced to leave the country because of the mob. Elvis was a smart thinker and studied law, practising the lives of a gangster as well as a lawyer. Edwin was top gunman for Phillip Cuneo in 2010 in his rise to power, working as his counsellor as well. With the thinking of Elvis Smoth and the trigger of Mario DeBellis, the Cuneos killed many Corleones and took over a Little Town factory from the rival family. Elvis worked well with the 3 other families, but was always ready to conduct mob warfare. In the Five Families Mob War, he planned out most of the hit contracts against the Corleone Family again and become partner with the Stracci Family. In 2011, with most of the fighting over, he planned renewed warfare against the Corleone family. Own told Bio Oh hello, darling. My name is Edwin Smoth. I was originally named Luciano Fabbri – a name more suited for dressing up in fedoras and and ties, but despite that I still changed my name to sound more "greaser" like and "American". I was born in Novara, raised in France, and was known for my peaceful mobster kind persona and one of the led men of the Cuneo family, and even a member of theirs. The cool Queen songs like "Bohemian Rhapsody", "We are the Champions", "Bicycle Race" and "Another One Bites the Dust" are used by me in Cuneo bars and discos. Members of my family did not like the band Queen, they were uncomfortable with some of the homosexual connotations (of which Freddy Mercury did them). I went with the band anyway. Speaking of homosexual connotations, I prefer to play for both teams, love-wise, but why get caught up on labels? I was eventually killed one day by a cruel Corleone rat named Trapani who snapped my neck on the street in Old Town. In Rap Battle Verse 1 You think I haven't heard those things befo'? You're just a homo who's too scared to go to wo'! You like the song "My Way" but someone else wrote it! You're the least counted rat in your whole pack of rodents! You've got 4 notes in your whole range, you can't act and you can't dance! I'm more powerful than you when I'm wearing women's pants. Why do you stand there in a suit? It's like you're tryin' to bore me! When I rock the UK, South America gets Onis! Because my songs have balls, they're the anthems of victory! Your music is like the soundtrack to a vasectomy! You're in the pocket of the mafia, and everybody knows! Guinea Dago! Guinea Dago, Figaro! Verse 2 I took one for both teams from a disease no one knew existed! I didn't leave a mak' on history, I French-kissed it! I'm the champion of the world! Extinguished in this prime! So kiss my s, Victor (s!), you'll have to wait in line! Death Elvis was whacked while buying some food from a hot dog restaurant. Corleone Underboss Charlie Trapani, equipped with several weapons and lots of ammunition, shot his way through Smoth's guards and reached him, telling a Smoth is so Fat Joke before snapping his neck. Elvis attempted to fire back with a Tommy but fell victim to a neck snap by Charlie. His body lied down on the street. His death weakened the Cuneos, who in turn planned to assassinate Corleone Capo "Fat" Pete Clemenza. And they did so years later. Personality and traits A master planner, and a "fat manh" in the Old Italian tradition, Smoth was a true Cuneo, vicious when double-crossed but otherwise a peaceful figure. When grabbed and asked by Richie Pisano, he offered him a chance to walk away, Richie was scared for a second and quickly run away. Trivia *His rapping background was a stage, and his opponent was Don Barzini's son, Victor. Gallery Elvis_Smoth.jpg|Elvis "Edwin" Smoth. Richie_askin'_Edwin.jpg|Richie Pisano asking Edwin something, but with fists. Elvis_Smoth_pic.png|A drawing of Elvis. Category:Cuneos Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Killed in Action Category:Fat .... Category:Lawyers Category:Italians Category:Characters Category:Are in ERB Category:Evil Genius Category:Brother of Don Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT Community Category:Son of Don Category:Mobsters Category:Overweight characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Siblings